


Settlers

by tastelikethesun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Arson, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Dimension Travel, Eldritch, Explosions, Fluff, Hunting, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, bad vision george, dream is a creature!, hard of hearing sapnap, sap n george are hunting him, sbi is there and so is the rest of the feral boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelikethesun/pseuds/tastelikethesun
Summary: "He stands at a shocking height of seven foot one, with lanky arms that reach down to his knees. There's a gap in his torso, where organs should be, allowing him to turn his upper half in any direction needed at any given time. He has a blond head of hair that he pulls back, multiple eyes on his face and chest, a scar over his right eye, and bandages that cover both his arms. Oddly enough, his normal form is pretty typically human--human skin, human facial features, and a bone structure strikingly similar to humans, but he's anything but. Translucent deer antlers emerge from the top of his head when angered, and he has elf-like ears rather than typical human ones."An amazingly skilled hunter, Dream is one to be reckoned with. It appears as though he has intense hearing and a link with nature, able to bend certain things to his will when needed. Most that encounter him don't make it out alive, but there's been cases where he's let someone go, or even bonded with someone. Not much is known about his personality. For some reason, those that have bonded with him refuse to speak on him, even when subjected to intense interrogation."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to my au 🧍 hope yall like this. worldbuilding is fun everyone should try it

" _He stands at a shocking height of seven foot one, with lanky arms that reach down to his knees. There's a gap in his torso, where organs should be, allowing him to turn his upper half in any direction needed at any given time. He has a blond head of hair that he pulls back, multiple eyes on his face and chest, a scar over his right eye, and bandages that cover both his arms. Oddly enough, his normal form is pretty typically human--human skin, human facial features, and a bone structure strikingly similar to humans, but he's anything but. Translucent deer antlers emerge from the top of his head when angered, and he has elf-like ears rather than typical human ones._

" _An amazingly skilled hunter, Dream is one to be reckoned with. It appears as though he has intense hearing and a link with nature, able to bend certain things to his will when needed. Most that encounter him don't make it out alive, but there's been cases where he's let someone go, or even bonded with someone. Not much is known about his personality. For some reason, those that have bonded with him refuse to speak on him, even when subjected to intense interrogation._

" _While his human form is pretty much harmless, his second form can and has caused immense destruction to both land and life. Only three beings in existence have seen his second form and made it out alive, and have been kind enough to detail how he looks._

" _His skin turns a dark green and the antlers become more solid. His face, once human, turns into a horrifying mess of eyes and a sideways, mouth-like opening adorned with sharp teeth. The bandages covering his arms burn away, revealing nasty scars and bloody eyes, while his legs turn into those of a satyr. He can move long distances in a matter of seconds as though he were pearling, but it seems he doesn't carry pearls on his being. This form has its mind set on one principle, one idea, and it never strays from that--it wants to destroy, and the more blood, the better._

" _Hunters have been detailing their experiences with Dream for hundreds of years, leading most to believe that he's immortal. While he isn't the only immortal being with immense power as mentioned previously in the book, he is definitely one of the most elusive and powerful. Any hunters stupid enough to go at this should be extremely well prepared._ "

Sapnap closes the book with a satisfying slap of pages, and George lifts his head up to look at him. He can barely make out any features of his face, but he doesn’t mind. “So you’re telling me we’re the hunters stupid enough to go at that?”

Sapnap laughs, sliding the book back into its place on the library shelf. “Yep! The Militia asked me if I wanted to try it out. It shouldn’t be too hard, right? My super eyesight and your super hearing.”

George would roll his eyes if it weren’t for the fact they’re currently closed, the lighting of the library getting to him. Sapnap frowns, grabbing George’s glasses from off to the side and slipping them onto his face, grinning when George lets out a sigh of relief. 

“When are you heading back? To Basselt, I mean.”

George gives him a shrug in response, standing up from the library floor, bones cracking here and there as he does so. “Probably tomorrow. The elders are holding a festival to celebrate the summer solstice in two days time and they want me to help with some stuff here and there.” George smiles at Sapnap, and Sapnap smiles back. “You’re more than welcome to come, if you want.”

“I might just have to take you up on that offer. How does a settlement of blind people hold a festival, anyway? And why for a summer solstice? You guys are underground."

George shoves him, huffing at the way Sapnap laughs. “You know we can see underground, idiot. Evolution and adaptation and all that. And the solstice is a big deal. The sun affects the ground more than you'd think."

They fall silent after that, walking out of the library. George cracks his knuckles, trying to manage through the harsh sunlight. Sapnap frowns, knowing just how bad the pain could be. The glasses are an okay solution, but they aren't good enough. They aren’t tinted enough.

“Hey, why don’t we stop by the market in Pyroc? I have to pick up some bread and meat for me ‘n Karl anyway,” Sapnap suggests, linking arms with George, as touchy as always.

George hums, letting Sapnap drag him to the marketplace. For a somewhat smaller settlement, Pyroc has a huge market area, known throughout the settlements, even those that were a week's travel away.

As usual, the marketplace is packed to the brim with people from all over the land. Sapnap pulls George a bit closer, not wanting him to get lost. “Let me know if it's too loud,” he tries to murmur, apologizing softly when George winces. He himself always managed to be too loud. “Was thinking we could get the stuff I need and pick up some trinkets for you. That sound good?”

“Yeah,” George says, and Sapnap gives him a look.

“I asked if it sounded good. Did you not hear?”

George moves his hands, signing something akin to ‘ _I heard you, sounds good_ ’, followed up with ‘ _can you not hear?_ ’. Sapnap looks at him, clearly embarrassed, before nodding.

_’Loud everywhere. Can’t hear even with you close._ ’

_’That’s okay._ ’

Sapnap smiles at him, leading him to a stall that was selling various meats. “Can you, uh…” he starts, looking at George, scratching the back of his neck. The seller stares at the pair in confusion. “You know, interpret for me?”

George nods, smiling up at him.

“Okay, cool,” Sapnap says, laughing softly. He goes into his list of what he needs, pulling a bag of coins out of his satchel. The seller starts packing his food, sliding it across the counter space to him.

“A thousand coins.”

George gives the man a shocked look, quickly shaking his head. “With all due respect, mate, there’s no way it costs that much.”

Sapnap looks at them, confused and a little worried, watching as both of them start to get heated with each other.

“What--What are you guys saying?”

George sighs, starting to sign the conversation as quickly as he can to keep Sapnap on track.

“You’re gonna tell _me_ my _own_ prices?” The man scoffs, and George rolls his eyes.

“It’s two week’s worth of meat at most, and you’re charging a _thousand_ coins for it?” George stops signing almost as quickly as he started, leaving Sapnap lost in the conversation, ears ringing too loudly to be able to hear what’s going on, especially with the loud conversations all around them. “Listen, we can go about four stalls down and get this _and more_ for half the price. I reckon we could even get a discount, too, since he’s part of the damn Militia here. I suggest you hand it over for three hundred _at most_ or we’re going elsewhere.”

The man scoffs again, but gives in. “Fine. Three hundred. Fuckin’ asshole.”

George ignores this and takes the coins from Sapnap, handing over two gold pieces and ten silver pieces, judging them by the feel of the coins since he couldn’t discern them by look at the moment. “Have a good day.”

Sapnap pulls George away, deciding he’d ask about whatever just happened later. For now, he’s set on buying a newer, nicer pair of glasses for him, even if it cost him a week’s worth of earnings. He eventually finds a pair at a stall towards the edge of the marketplace. “Can you make your way back to my house?”

George nods. “Yeah, I can. Meet you there?”

“Yeah.” Sapnap waves him goodbye before turning back to the stall, pointing vaguely at the glasses.

“Those are enchanted,” the seller says, and Sapnap can just barely hear. He smiles.

“What kind of enchantments are we talking?”

“Nothing too special, but they can tune to the user’s eyes.” The seller hands them to Sapnap, smiling. “I noticed your friend has some, uh...Eye issues. Is he a dweller?”

Sapnap nods, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, he is. His current glasses aren’t good enough at keeping the light out, so...I wanted to buy him some better ones. What do you mean when you say they tune?”

“They change depending on what the user needs. Darkens when less light is needed, lightens when more light is needed, clears up vision, stuff like that, all depending on what the user needs. They’re nothing too special, but they get the job done, and they do it well.”

“How much are we talking?”

The seller hums. “To be honest, I’ve just been wanting to get rid of them,” he laughs. “Made them years ago and they’ve just been sat here collecting dust. Two silver will be more than enough.”

Sapnap quickly gets the coins out, sliding them over the counter. Two silver for an enchanted item was incredibly cheap. “Thanks,” he says, and the seller waves him off with a smile.

The walk home was fairly short, which was good, considering the sun was out in full force today, beating on his back. He enters his home with a soft sigh, untying his headband and hanging it up, deciding it might be a good idea to cool down a little bit. He heads outside to the water pump, getting enough water for him to wash his face and wet his hair down.

“Karl isn’t home,” George says, coming out of nowhere, and Sapnap smiles when he realizes he can hear his voice properly again.

“I think he was going with Quackity to the Ash Fields today.” Sapnap dries off his face, turning around to look at George. His eyes are closed, even with the glasses on. “I bought you something.”

“Oh, alright,” George laughs, a little taken aback. “And why are they going to the _Ash Fields_? It’s like a thousand degrees out today, are they _trying_ to heat sickness?”

Sapnap shrugs. “There’s some sort of ingredient they’re looking for to make some new potion, I guess. I told them to be careful but...you know how they are. Anyway,” he says, grinning like a madman, rummaging in his satchel. “Let’s go inside where it’s darker, yeah? I got these for you and I think they’ll help a lot.”

George looks...Well, he looks concerned, but Sapnap knows it’s just because he’s not used to being bought gifts, especially not by Sapnap himself. They go inside, hand in hand, sitting down on the slightly dirty bear pelt couch.

“Take off your glasses, okay?” Sapnap murmurs, and George does as he says. There’s a few moments of silence as Sapnap slips the glasses onto his face, ruffling his hair, grinning at the way the white frames sit on his face. “Alright, open your eyes. These should block out the exact amount of light needed so that you won’t get headaches, but not so much that you’re left in total darkness.”

George slowly opens his eyes, looking around him. “Oh, man,” he mumbles, no hesitating to step outside in the broad daylight, growing excited as he realizes that _oh shit,_ it doesn’t hurt to have his eyes open anymore! He jumps up and down with a giggle, a squeal, over the fucking moon with these glasses. “You didn’t--you didn’t have to buy these, but thank you, Sap! Jesus _fuck_ , I feel like a brand new man.”

Sapnap laughs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, ruffling his hair again. “I hoped you’d like them. Just a token of my appreciation, Gogy.”

George smiles up at him for a moment before they find themselves distracted with something else.


	2. Sapnap but he has a Tragic Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it took was a single misstep, a single miscalculation of the ground’s stability, and a failed attempt at grabbing a nearby rope railing to send him falling down, crashing against the ground.
> 
> He only realized that he was fucked when he couldn’t move his legs no matter what, and that his arms were bent in ways they shouldn’t have been.
> 
> It’d been a pretty good eye opener, but it definitely didn’t stop him from doing stupid things. At the time, he’d been lucky that George was nearby, having wanted to climb up to see Sapnap. If he hadn’t been, then...Sapnap doesn’t want to think about what would’ve happened. Dwellers were abnormally good at healing, so George took him to get fixed up the moment he found him.

Having no ability to feel pain should really be an advantage, especially as someone in the Militia, but it got Sapnap into trouble more often than not. The disadvantages outweigh the advantages, honestly. The inability to tell when he’s sick; to tell when he’s severely injured; the absence of a simple way to tell when something is dangerous; it all outweighs the advantages of not having to deal with pain, and to be able to fight without stopping.

Sapnap remembers the first time he truly realized that this ‘power’ was more of a curse than a blessing from the Gods above. He’d been thirteen, climbing his way down the dangerous caves to Basselt on a whim to see George. George had told him time and time again to not do that, to not be _stupid_ enough to do that, considering the unstable ground and the amount of monsters that lurked around. But he hadn’t listened--he never did. Even if it meant he ended up hurt.

All it took was a single misstep, a single miscalculation of the ground’s stability, and a failed attempt at grabbing a nearby rope railing to send him falling down, crashing against the ground.

He only realized that he was fucked when he couldn’t move his legs no matter what, and that his arms were bent in ways they shouldn’t have been.

It’d been a pretty good eye opener, but it definitely didn’t stop him from doing stupid things. At the time, he’d been lucky that George was nearby, having wanted to climb up to see Sapnap. If he hadn’t been, then...Sapnap doesn’t want to think about what would’ve happened. Dwellers were abnormally good at healing, so George took him to get fixed up the moment he found him.

But now, at the age of 19, with formal hunting training and a grasp on fire that some elders _wished_ they could have, he didn’t really care about danger. Actions first, thoughts later.

And so he finds himself in the middle of an open field, watching the long fuse on a pack of dynamite slowly burn down.

He supposes it makes sense for him to be so into fire and bombs. After all, he’s from Pyroc, who’s whole thing was being fire-centric. But even then, his obsession with these things rivaled basically every citizen of Pyroc, leading him to be put in charge of the explosions unit in the Militia. George had laughed at him for it, saying that his intense need for fire somehow managed to get him rich, but he knew that George was happy for him. This was a big deal.

The fuse soon burns down to the very end, and Sapnap finds himself closing his eyes, letting the vibration of the explosion rush over him. His ears start to ring, but he doesn’t mind. The heat of the fire beats on his skin, leaving him with a big, dumb smile, sitting down for a moment in the aftershocks.

He eventually puts out the fire with a simple wave of his hand, muttering some vague spell.

He remembers his first experience with explosions. His dad, a mercenary, often tinkered with various types of bombs, testing out different things every day to see just how destructive he could get. In the years he did it, he wouldn’t ever let Sapnap sit in and watch, much to Sapnap’s dismay. 

That changed on his tenth birthday.

_”Why don’t you come with me? As a birthday gift,” his dad says, laughing at the immediate excitement that crosses Sapnap’s face. “I figured you’re old enough now to come and watch.”_

_A short journey out to an empty, dilapidated farm later, the pair are at the explosion site. Sapnap watches with bated breath, body thrumming with excitement, sitting cross-legged hundreds of feet away. He’s got ear protectors on at the request of his father, who didn’t want him getting premature ear damage. He’s never been so hyped in his life._

_”Okay, Pandas! The fuse is lit, we--”_

_Boom._

_Poor little Sapnap hadn’t even heard his dad yelling, nor did he notice his dad was caught right next to the explosion. He stands up and cheers, hooting and hollering, eyes lit up with the fire of the explosion._

Sapnap shakes the memory from his mind, a small smile on his face. It’s a bittersweet memory, of course, considering his dad had died right then and there, with him watching, but he’d made his peace with that a while ago. His dad made a mistake, and he paid for it. _Even if he made me pay for it too,_ Sapnap thinks, but he quickly forces that from his mind. No one could have known that such a well-seasoned explosives expert would make such a rookie mistake.

With a sigh, he sets up another explosion.

He barely registers the hand on his shoulder, barely having time to turn around before the bomb goes off. 

“Jesus, Sapnap,” George mutters, already wearing a pair of ear protectors. Sapnap never wore them, saying that he could handle it, even though his hearing was completely fucked. Especially right now. George looks him in the eye and signs out quickly. _’Can you hear?’_

_’No. Ears ringing.’_

_’Makes sense. You want to head to the library?’_

_’Yeah. Lead the way.’_

Sapnap’s hearing slowly fades back as they head to the library, and he gives George a smile. “Okay, I can hear now,” he says, and George smiles right back at him.

“You really should start wearing these, you know,” he says, gesturing at the protectors hooked on his hip. “I’d really prefer if you didn’t go totally deaf at the age of nineteen.”

“Why would it matter? We can sign to each other.”

“...Sapnap, I can barely see.”

“Oh. Yeah. Well, you can still hear, though! So I can just talk to you.”

“That’s not--you know what, I’m not gonna argue this with you again. Anyway…” George leads him down the hallway they were in yesterday, pulling out the same exact book. “There’s a few things I want to take notes on and I figured you’d want to be here, too. Even if you aren’t paying attention the whole time.”

Sapnap hums, already completely tuned out to whatever it is George is doing right now. He mindlessly picks at his thumb, resting his head on his other hand, staring at George’s hand as he writes. “I’m cutting my hair soon,” he mumbles, not really thinking as he speaks. George doesn’t seem to mind, though. 

“Why though? It looks good right now.”

Sapnap can’t help but agree, even if it’s a bit vain. It’d gotten to about shoulder-length, and mixed with how thick and curly it was, he basically had a lion’s mane of hair. “I’m not chopping it all off or anything. Just...changing it. So it isn’t as hot when I’m outside or working or anything.”

George nods a little, jotting something else down before he groans, letting his head fall against the table. He rubs his temples. “Can you read this out to me, please? While I take notes? My eyes are so strained, I feel like they’re gonna pop out of my head.”

Sapnap grins at him and takes the book into his lap, thumbing at the pages. “Where should I start?”

“Halfway down the left page it starts talking about Dream’s friends. Like, the immortal ones. Could you start there?”

With a soft nod, Sapnap starts reading, making sure to keep his voice low. “ _Although he’s typically unsocial with humans, he is friends with others like him. These friends include the beings known as Philza, Technoblade, and BadBoyHalo…_ Okay, those names suck. If you’re gonna be some immortal powerful being, why the hell would you have some corny ass name?”

George rolls his eyes. “Don’t diss Philza and Bad. They both do a lot of good for the settlements, you should know that first hand.”

Oh boy, did he know. Bad had helped his family after his father’s death by ‘anonymously’ leaving care packages at their door, filled with food for the week and little hand-made toys for him and his little sister. Just two years ago, after his mother passed, Philza took in his little sister to raise her for the remainder of her childhood. He’d gotten pretty close with Philza during this time, especially considering he was _also_ only a child at the time, but he chose not to receive Philza’s care or help.

_”I can help you too, Sap,” Philza says, one of his wings gently wrapped around Sapnap’s little sister’s shoulder. “I know you’re seventeen but--”_

_”Phil, please, I can handle myself.” Sapnap looks at his sister, sighing quietly. “Besides, I’d rather you focus on her completely. I’ll visit as much as I can, but I don’t need your help, okay? I promise. I’ve got...I’ve got Karl and George, they’ll keep me safe. They’re both adults.”_

_Although Philza looks upset at the idea, he nods. “Okay. You know where to find me if you need anything.”_

_The pair flies off into the woods, Philza cradling Sapnap’s sister to his chest._

And although Sapnap had denied Philza’s help, he still got a lot of assistance from him. Philza became the dad he’d been missing for the last four years, teaching him everything he knew about fighting and hunting, helping him grow into who he was now. His sister’s still in Philza’s care even today, only ten years old.

The fact that Philza was friends with a _monster_ like Dream always sort of rubbed Sapnap the wrong way. Philza was always super, super guarded when it came to him, as is anyone who knows him, refusing to answer any of Sapnap’s questions. Dream was a cold-blooded killer, a horrifyingly evil creature, and yet Philza, a kind father who did all he could to raise kids in need, decided to spend his time with Dream and make memories with him. Sapnap just couldn’t understand. How could _anyone_ be friends with such a--

“Sapnap? You there?” George asks, cutting through his thoughts.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just...thinking. I dunno. Sorry.”

George gently rubs Sapnap’s back, comforting and kind. “What’s going on in that brain of yours?”

“It’s just...Dream is this horrible, fucked-up creature, and yet Phil _and_ Bad choose to hang out with him. Not to mention the fact they won’t even talk about him! Like...Why would they be friends with someone like _that_?”

George shrugs, fingers trailing up Sapnap’s back, then to his neck, then to his hair, gently playing with it. Sapnap ignores the way it makes his heart beat a bit quicker. “I don’t know, Sap,” he says, and Sapnap sighs. “Maybe there’s something they know that we don’t.”

“I don’t want them to hate us once we kill that bastard,” Sapnap mutters, head in his hands. “ _If_ he’s even killable.”

“I think they’d understand.” George closes his notebook. “Both of them just want what’s best for the settlements, and if that means Dream has to die, then they’ll get it.”

Sapnap closes his eyes.

“I hope you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @GE0RGEAPOLOGIST
> 
> [sapnap's playlist!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5vYJD96K6SXR9KF4KccqsH?si=u88boMB7RUKdU0-v9Ay_eA)
> 
> [sapnap's design!](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKPbiD8Bgmi/?igshid=8ujawk28sedr)


	3. George's Ordinary Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _The Terbius family, comprised of Thorald and Idgrod Terbius, and their three children, Gunnar, Tsun, and Gerdur, joined forces with the Oris, Grav, and Basselt families to found the settlement. While the Terbius family objectively made the most contributions to the building and expansion of the settlement, the families chose to choose Basselt as the name, out of respect for Uld and Cyrus Basselt, who both died while fighting off a horde of endermen to protect the newly-formed settlement._ "
> 
> George sighs. _Terbius._ What a stupid fucking name, one that he had the unfortunate responsibility of carrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is maybe a little confusing but later chapters will explain further in depth ok love u all follow me on twt @/GE0RGEAPOLOGIST

The time before a festival was always the most stressful time for Basselt, and George knew that well. His family had always been on the festival committee, and now at the age of twenty-one, the responsibility had been thrust upon him. He doesn’t mind, though--festival preparation was immensely fun, even when it got so stressful he couldn’t think properly.

He’d been working for nine hours straight without a single break, a single reprieve, on a stomach that had nothing but an energy tonic in it, when one of the elders approached him and told him to basically fuck off and rest. He wasn’t one for rest, though, so the first thing he does is head to his home, pulling out a large, dusty tome that went more in depth about the history of Basselt.

There’s a weird ounce of respect for George around the settlement, mostly because his family was one of the four original settlers underground. It’d gone from a small, tiny mine with four houses to a large, bustling city, powered by steam from the lake above. In all honesty, George _loathes_ the respect. He hadn’t done anything personally, so why was he given more respect over those who had directly helped the settlement in current times? It wasn’t something he ever spoke out loud to anyone from the settlement, knowing that it’d cause problems. Respect was a huge, _huge_ core value.

His eyes skim over the page he’d read hundreds of times before, thumbing at the edge of the glossy surface.

“ _The Terbius family, comprised of Thorald and Idgrod Terbius, and their three children, Gunnar, Tsun, and Gerdur, joined forces with the Oris, Grav, and Basselt families to found the settlement. While the Terbius family objectively made the most contributions to the building and expansion of the settlement, the families chose to choose Basselt as the name, out of respect for Uld and Cyrus Basselt, who both died while fighting off a horde of endermen to protect the newly-formed settlement._ "

George sighs. _Terbius._ What a stupid fucking name, one that he had the unfortunate responsibility of carrying. 

He reads for a little while longer before shutting the book and sliding it back on the shelf, head spinning a bit. _How much time had passed?_ he wonders, looking at the yellow clock on the wall, indicating that it was already nearly dawn. Rubbing his eyes slightly, he gets comfortable in his bed, pulling the soft, bear-pelt blanket over his body, with the full intention of sleeping and nothing but sleeping.

Instead, he slips.

Oh, man, he’s slipping.

It’s a gradual process, and George is pleasantly surprised that his mind isn’t so exhausted that it can’t handle the journey. He’s floating, down, down, down, into a world of purple and orange and pink, colors that he _shouldn’t_ be able to see, but he sees them. How? He has no clue. All he knows is that this is _not_ his space, and then it dawns on him.

Karl. That bastard.

He’s left in a hazy, pastel purple space, and across from him sits the culprit himself.

“I felt you,” Karl says, and George smiles.

“Of course you did. Did you really have to tug me in here, though?”

This place, this warm, comfortable place, was something George had dubbed “super space” a while back. Originally, he thought he was the only one who could access it, until Sapnap had introduced him to Karl. He had his own theories on what this place was, and although Karl knew the ins and outs of it, he refused to tell George a single bit, leaving him to figure it out for himself. A massive downside to this was the fact that George couldn’t control what space he ended up in if someone was interfering with his travel, so anytime Karl decided to pull him into his own space, George was forced to go along with it. He didn’t necessarily mind, even if it was a bit of an inconvenience on days where George needed to escape everything.

“I just wanted to talk to you, man,” Karl says, laughing a little. “Sapnap told me you guys are leaving in two day’s time.”

George nods, laying flat on his back, staring into the endless purple above him. “Yeah. I have to go to the festival and then we leave. Sapnap’s been keeping watch on the edges of the forest for now, and tomorrow I have to go up and come with him.”

“Ah, okay. Do you...Do you think it’ll go well?”

“I don’t know, you tell me, future-telling boy,” George says, grinning when Karl laughs, floating in circles around him. “We aren’t rushing in immediately, that’s for sure. We’re staying in one of the forest settlements and going out for two days at a time. I think it’ll go well this way, but…” _But I’m afraid we’ll get killed._

“But you’re afraid you guys are gonna get fucked up?”

George just looks at him, and Karl taps the side of his head. “I can hear your thoughts, dude. You still haven’t gotten that under control.”

“Well _maybe_ if you told me how this stupid fucking space works--”

“I told you I want you to learn it on your own--”

“--Why are you even making conversation with me if you can hear my thoughts? Just, I dunno, read my mind and get all your answers.”

Karl rolls his eyes, floating closer to George before laying down next to him. “It’s rude not to engage with guests,” he says, shoulder to shoulder with him. “Besides, you can’t hear _my_ thoughts, so I still have to talk anyway.

 _I don’t think I want to know what goes on in your mind--_ “I heard that.”

George sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Whatever,” he mutters, soon sitting up. He looks at him, just as unsettled by his pure white eyes as he was the first time he saw them. He chooses to ignore the way Karl laughs at that. “Why’d you bring me here, anyway? You could’ve just waited ‘til tomorrow to talk to me.”

Karl looks uneasy, and if George wasn’t unsettled by his eyes, he would’ve absolutely been unsettled now. Karl isn’t one to worry--after all, he can see the future, so there’s nothing for him to worry about. That’s when George knows something’s massively wrong.

“It’s just, uh…” Karl starts, sitting up as well. “Two things, really. For one, I just--I wanted to ask you personally to make sure Sapnap stays safe, okay? I know you’ll keep him safe, but...He’s been, uh, a lot more reckless lately. I think the adrenaline of the upcoming hunt is getting to him. Don’t let him make any stupid mistakes, okay?”

George puts a hand on Karl’s shoulder, smiling at him. “Of course. I’ve got years worth of keeping him safe under my belt, I’ll make sure he’s fine.”

Karl hums, gently biting his lip. “Okay, good,” he mumbles, and George looks at him in confusion. “George, I...Something’s really, really wrong. I don’t know what but--”

George’s figure fades out for a split second. Then it fades out again, this time for a few seconds, and Karl looks at him in alarm.

“Oh, shit, okay, so--I can’t see--The future isn’t _working_ when I look forward to stuff about Dream, something’s _wrong_ \--”

George goes to reply, to ask him what the hell he means, but he can’t even speak.

Before he knows it, he’s waking up in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_Damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [george's design](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKhctxVhTZP/) | [karl's design](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKwIkLehqjJ/)
> 
> [george's playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7dXg1XSjNW26lAKQ2NlXLj?si=VYUXaHJHRp-IQaNMl8JJng) | [karl's playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0EGyOix9wWXJWTbkn30r2V?si=jcOPwetTQBmZKn-TcMVPRg)
> 
> [pls vote on this](https://twitter.com/GE0RGEAPOLOGIST/status/1356251881992040452) its a poll ab what hybrid sapnap should be (which wont come into play for a while)


	4. Eldritch Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dream retires to bed that night, he makes a point to trace a rune onto his front door, muttering a few soft words to assure its power. Protection spell jars are placed below the runes on his windows, although he doesn't really _need_ any of this.
> 
> After all, no man can kill the unkillable.
> 
> It's more for soothing his own paranoia. Imagine that--an immortal being who's _paranoid_. He knows it's irrational, but he also knows he can never ever be too safe. 
> 
> Immortals have feelings, and wants, and needs, too.
> 
> All it would take for fellow undyings to turn on him in return for riches to leave him dead.
> 
> He doesn't think any of them would, though. If they tried? Well, let's just say there's a reason Technoblade has a large scar on his chest, from his right shoulder to his left hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for the wait, ive been having motivation issues LOL anyway so heres this :) after this we start getting into the actual story !! i hope yall r excited

Hands, slender and pale and cold, travel down the trunk of the tree, almost as though they were searching for something. They bump with each little knot in the wood, each little raised surface, until they’re peeling away the bark, leaving the tree bare in one section. With a long, sharp claw, they engrave something in the bare wood.

_DREAM WAS HERE :)_

Dream pulls away with a laugh, stalking off into the deeper part of the forest, until he’s at a small, tiny settlement of four people--it’s actually only a single family and a friend. Tommy, Wilbur, Phil, and Tubbo all sit around a fire, meat roasting over it, and Dream turns his head to avoid the smell. Wilbur meets his eyes and laughs.

“Sorry, mate, we didn’t think you’d be back so soon,” he says, standing up. He grabs something from off to the side. “Here. Fresh, raw meat. For you.”

Dream hesitantly takes it, but he’s grateful once he does. As much as he hates the smell of whatever weird seasonings humans put on their food, he can’t help it but sit down with them, towering over all of them. He grins as Tubbo leans away, face slightly fearful. “Look, kid, I don’t eat children."

Tommy laughs and slaps Tubbo on the back, pushing him closer to Dream, much to the agony of Tubbo himself. He does his best to hide his fear, and Dream can tell that he’s trying not to offend him. He shrugs. “I know I’m scary, it’s fine. Would you feel better if I sat over there?”

He points at the log across from them, and Tubbo nods, practically sweating now. Dream gets up and sits there, next to Phil, legs crossed. They fall into chit chat quite easily from that point, with Dream staying mostly silent unless one of them needed his input, or if he felt like he had something truly valuable to add. He wasn’t one for talking.

“They’re still out looking for Techno,” Wilbur says, and Dream can feel the atmosphere change. Techno; Wilbur and Tommy’s brother, Phil’s son, Dream’s best friend. They all worried about him, and Dream never understood why.

“He can handle himself,” Dream says simply, finishing up his food. Phil gives him an uneasy look. “Besides, what can they do to him? He’s immortal, there’s nothing they can do to him past a few injuries, and you know Techno can heal up in minutes. Plus, they won’t even know it when they find him! All those posters they make of him are _ridiculous_ , no one will be able to recognize him from them.”

Wilbur hums. “I suppose you’re right,” he says, and the atmosphere slowly goes back to normal.

"And how have you been, Dream?" Phil asks, and Dream sighs.

"Hunted," he mutters, snorting a little, and Phil gives him a sympathetic smile. "These two are...They're better than any others that've been sent, I think. I've been watching them. They haven't directly come to me, but they lurk in the edges of the forest, and I've seem them fight. It's...honestly incredible."

Tommy rolls his eyes. "Nothing you can't handle, big man," he grins, taking a bite of bread. "Just kill them!"

Tubbo gives a shocked, confused shriek, looking at Tommy with wide eyes, and Tommy can't stop laughing. "He--he won't hurt _you_! Just the people hurting him."

Tubbo and Tommy bicker for a while, over the morals of an eldritch creature hurting those trying to hurt them, and Phil and Dream watch in amusement.

/

When Dream retires to bed that night, he makes a point to trace a rune onto his front door, muttering a few soft words to assure its power. Protection spell jars are placed below the runes on his windows, although he doesn't really _need_ any of this.

After all, no man can kill the unkillable.

It's more for soothing his own paranoia. Imagine that--an immortal being who's _paranoid_. He knows it's irrational, but he also knows he can never ever be too safe. 

Immortals have feelings, and wants, and needs, too.

All it would take for fellow undyings to turn on him in return for riches to leave him dead.

He doesn't think any of them would, though. If they tried? Well, let's just say there's a reason Technoblade has a large scar on his chest, from his right shoulder to his left hip.

When he's done with his protecting, he finds himself laying in bed, not that he needs to sleep. Sleeping was more of a pastime than a necessity for those like him. For him, though, sleep and rest was a period of relaxation and reflection, of planning and scheming, whether it be for his next hunt or tomorrow's plans.

Tonight, it's reflection.

He remembers his creation. Of course he does--it isn't every day that you go from a series of floating particles to a competent, corporeal being, stood in front of your creator, who simply looks at you with pure disgust in their eyes. At the time, he didn't understand what he did wrong to receive that reaction. At the time, he thought he was a complete and total disgrace.

It was only when he met Philza that he understood.

_"Your form wasn't decided by our creator," he says, resting a comforting hand on Dream's shoulder. "It's just how you came to be. And in my opinion? I think you look badass."_

Even with that reassurance, Dream couldn't help but feel terrible. So he did what he could.

Years upon years turned into centuries of training, of hunting and massacres, until Dream was stronger than anyone, until he was unable to be touched, until he was more powerful than the one who made him.

He killed the creator.

A new one appeared, of course, and she was everything Dream could've asked for--caring, as though the previous creations were hers; maternal, making sure they were all okay; and just downright pleasant, spending time with all of them when she could. The look that was once fear and disgust turned into adoration and amazement, and for the first time since Dream had been made, he felt _happy_.

And now here he is, thousands of years later, staring up at the ceiling of his little shack, waiting for his first encounter with those hunting him.

The thought leaves him grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [dream's design](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKmFs4nBv2t/?igshid=1nkymbdrviqss)
> 
> [dream's playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5M6gNQYQJ4OOcLeDlnHKVf?si=lOxTkOfYQuG8fwngbclc4w)
> 
> twt @GE0RGEAPOLOGIST


	5. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ITS BEEN SO FUCKING LONG IM SORRY ive been having rly bad motivation issues . anyway i hope yall enjoy! next chapter we get into some Exploring

"We're gonna be in Worbury for the next week or so," Sapnap says, tying his headband with practiced fingers, quickly combing through his hair. Karl had helped him trim up the sides, leaving him with a pretty sick mullet if he says so himself. "You know, the settlement in Witchmist Grove?"

Quackity hums, finishing his touch-up on George's bow. He etches...something into the wood, but George can't tell what it is, and he doesn't really care. "That's the one on the border, right? Like right before the main forest?"

George nods. "Yeah, that one. The Militia has an outpost there so we're laying up there as a checkpoint of sorts." He sits down on the rackety, bear pelt couch, sighing gently. Karl gives him a smile, but after the weird encounter in his dream the other night, he can't really return the gesture. Karl seemingly understands and busies himself with helping Sapnap pack their few remaining items they'd need. "Once we scout the area for a few days we'll move into the forest and find somewhere to camp out."

Quackity doesn't respond, seemingly tense and _worried_ , not reacting to George's words until Karl and Sapnap leave to go fix up the horses.

"I refuse to say this in front of those two since they'll make fun of me," he starts, and George just grins.

"You're implying that _I_ won't do the same."

Quackity half-heartedly slaps George on the shoulder, handing his bow to him. "Shut the fuck up, man," he says, rolling his eyes. "I'm just worried, okay? You guys are going against--against what's basically a goddamn _god_. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

George watches as Quackity gently thumbs the etching at the end of the bow closest to him. It glows for a second before fading out, and George snorts. "And what was that little rune for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he says with a teasing look and a smirk, though he soon turns his hand over, palm up, showing a rune engraved in his own skin. "Communication rune. Just touch that and we can talk. You have to initiate the link, though, I can't do it for you."

With a smile, George gives Quackity a hug, much to the surprise of both of them. George isn't a touchy person unless it's Sapnap, and even then it was an extremely rare occurrence.

So when Karl walks in, shouting something along the lines of _'what the honk, this isn't fair!'_ , George knows he's about to have three grown men piling themselves onto him, holding him tight.

He doesn't admit that it's nice.

//

In two day's time, they make it to Worbury. Night falls just as they make it to the town covered in an abundance of torches and redstone lamps, to the town built exclusively out of houses in tree trunks and tops. It's a quaint little settlement that doesn't get much foot traffic, but requires heavy protection on account of being right on the edge of the forest. Too many times had the town been ransacked by witches and zombie villagers from deep within the forest, and being as Pyroc was the closest place with the biggest Militia, the settlements agreed that, in turn for giving Pyroc supplies from the forest, they’d protect them.

Sapnap lays in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands folded resting on his chest. He wonders how Karl and Quackity are right now -- they're all so used to seeing each other daily. He just hopes they're both doing alright.

He goes to say something to George, who's in the bed across the room, but George is already asleep, curled up tightly in the woolspun blankets. He's got his pillow cuddled close to his chest, as though letting go would kill him. Before Sapnap can stop the thought, it crosses his mind.

_I bet it feels nice to be cuddled to him._

He laughs to himself and rolls his eyes, tapping his fingers against his chest. It isn't even necessarily a romantic thought or anything, it's just something that makes him feel guilty. He knows fully well that George has a sort of aversion to being touched, and Sapnap can't help but feel gross or bad when he wishes for something like that.

Sometimes, Sapnap finds himself wondering how he even ended up being friends with George. Dwellers don't usually cross paths with those above ground, and vice versa. But that's not the part that Sapnap finds weird.

In all his years of knowing George, he's never quite felt like he deserves to know the man.

With a quiet sigh, he forces the thoughts from his mind and cuddles up to his blanket, getting comfortable in his bed.

//

When Sapnap wakes up in the morning, George is nowhere to be found in their shared room. If it weren't for the fact they're currently in a village they've never been in, Sapnap would've stayed in bed and let George wander back home. But since they aren't at home, he drags himself out of bed to start searching for him.

It takes about five minutes for him to find the other boy, walking through the gentle rain, and when he does, he's a little confused. George is sitting underneath a large, red mushroom, a book in his hands, reading the same page over and over.

"Hey," Sapnap says, sitting down next to him. He leans against the stalk of the mushroom, hands folded in his lap. "What brings you out here?"

"Calm."

Sapnap hums, eyes falling shut. He feels comfortable here, listening to the sound of the rain falling against their makeshift roof. "We start scouting soon."

George makes a quiet noise of acknowledgement, and Sapnap hears the sound of a page turning after a while. He doesn't bother prying at what George is currently reading.

"Are you excited?" George asks after a few silent minutes, closing his book and slipping it into his small satchel. Sapnap shrugs.

"As excited as I can be. I wish we could just...go in and get it over with, but…"

"...But you don't want to die immediately?"

Sapnap laughs, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, that."

George stretches out, cracking his back and his neck, and before Sapnap gets a chance to question him, he leans against his side and rests his head against Sapnap's shoulder. "Don't even ask," George says, as though he can read Sapnap's mind. "I'm tired. Couldn't sleep well."

"Was it just nerves, or…?"

"Yeah, sort of." George hesitantly gets closer, and Sapnap wraps an arm around his shoulder. "That and being in a new place is just...not great. I don't know."

Sapnap doesn't really react, just letting George mumble out his frustrations. A few minutes pass and George finishes up talking, soon pulling away and standing up.

"Let's go get breakfast, yeah?"

//

Breakfast is a quiet ordeal.

They bring the food back to their room, eating at the small desk in the corner. George has his book open and is reading it while Sapnap shovels food into his mouth like a man who hadn't ate in ages. It's how he normally eats, to be fair, but it still makes George giggle.

Once they finish eating, they're supposed to head out for scouting. The thought has Sapnap practically vibrating in excitement, unable to keep still, a big, dopey smile on his face. George just rolls his eyes and closes his book, cleaning up the desk.

"Are you ready to go?" George asks, slinging his bow and arrow quiver on his back.

Sapnap nods.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> twt @GE0RGEAPOLOGIST


End file.
